The Promise Place Upon a Paopu Fruit
by bookgirl111
Summary: Is a twist on a Greek myth about Hades and how he got a wife –only with the crew of KH's filling in the part! Because this is based off memory I changed a lot of this probably –or not at all. Merry X-mas


The Promise Place Upon a Paopu Fruit

~Is a twist on a Greek myth about Hades and how he got a wife –only with the crew of KH's filling in the part! Because this is based off memory I changed a lot of this probably –or not at all. Merry X-mas~

Hades = Riku

Wife (starts with a "P") = Sora

Mother of Wife = Kairi

Zeus = Mickey

Extra character that originally had no name other than "Servant" = Roxas

**AN: 1 Christmas gift down! Yeah! And a handful left, f***! **

**Oh well, and I know it's not Christmas but I do not care!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH's crew, nor the Greek myth. Not even Sora x Riku. :( **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111 **

An Intro by a Muse 

Long ago, before you, your father, your grandfathers and so forth the earth was a luscious green place pilled with no seasons. Year around harvest grew. Spring? Summer? Fall? Winter? They had no meaning in this time. It was so very different from the way we know things now.

You see, children, long ago the earth didn't know nor have what we call "seasons". There was no winter, no summer, no fall, no spring, just one year around season.

But that was before the incident that was never an accident.

In which the king of the underworld, Riku, stole the goddess of harvest, Kairi's, only son, Sora. Because of this tragedy Kairi refused to give the soil her strength and all of the harvests dried up.

The soil did not give and our people starved during that time. It did not end until a compromise was worked out where Sora could spend half a day for everyday, for half a year, with his mother.

But because of the laws of the gods that clearly states that anyone –even a god, eats a food grown within the underworld must be kept in the underworld. And this is their story.

**o.0/0.o "The Black Weed" **

"Goodbye mother!" a voice as sweet as tulips said to a woman whose skin was pale with cream and shown with the sun. her god-like nature creeped through as she walked upon the mortal's soil leaving forests in her wake. "Be careful Sora." She said as her child began to run into the rolling hills to complete his job.

Sora was a young god by all means and did not have a true talent or duty yet. But rather helped his mother creating new flowers, plants, and landscapes together.

Slowing down his running feet Sora sets his pail down and begins to dig with his golden bronze trough, placing his hand into the hole he drops the seed and from it a new plant grew. The sun which had risen from the east was now at the highest in the sky and staring down at the new fields of plants. For the past few hours the young boy Sora planted and painted the flowers in a variety of colors.

But when he had finished the last flower he headed back towards where his mother would be waiting. It was then that Sora saw a strange black, thorny, weed-like plant. Walking towards it Sora realized that this plant was nothing that he had ever seen before. Placing his pail on the ground beside him and went up to the plant before pulling it.

After several tries the small shrub-like weed came out –and revealed a large black hole that seemed to go on forever.

Out of nowhere dark clouds gathered as dark as night and fog rolled out of the hole the temperature dropping considerably. Large black horse pulling a iron-armored black carriage climbed through out of the hole as well.

With a snap of fingers a unknown force pulled young Sora into the carriage without the chance to even yelp. An then with a flash of light the horses galloped back into the hole which had summoned them and the carriage vanished.

Time then flew like the white –feathered crow that Axel made black. And nightfall was now upon us. Kairi who grew weary of her sons lateness began to search fruitfully across the prairie lands. It was then when she saw her child's silver pail all alone and disordered.

Next to it she saw a weed of the dead and clutched it's thorns to her chest knowing her child had been taken by the king of the dead, Riku.

**o.0/0.o "The Deal" **

"Wakey, wakey, your highness~" a voice sand as it entered the large black marble room that has walls painted a silvery blue and cherry wooden furnishings. The servant –named Roxas who was a male muse –entered the room only to sigh at the sight of his maters guest, who was once again curled up in a then silk blanket in the cornet of the room.

His beautiful tan skin, as soft as Zeus' cloud pillows, was reddened with the dried streams of tears that had passed. Brown locks like rich soil that was as spiky as could be was no limp. An no doubt his sky painted blue eyes would be bloodshot red.

Approaching the innocent child lightly Roxas noted that Sora had still not touched even a crumb of his food nor a sip of the wine. "Sora." He spoke lightly tapping the boy on his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Ugh…" the other mumbled before opening his eyes –and sure enough they where bloodshot red. "What do you want?" he snapped at Roxas annoyed and exhausted. But it could be understood after all for five days straight, since he was brought here, Sora had done nothing but cry, and refuse anything and everything offered to him. Food, drinks of all sorts were prepared and readied for him to enjoy but he refused stubbornly.

"Would you like anything to eat." Roxas asked now the 6th time since the boy had been brought. "No, let me go home." He answered the same way as he has for the past week almost.

Nodding Roxas took his leave to attend to his normal duties for the day, stopping at the room once more to offer if the boy wanted his evening meal. And this soon became a routine for many mortal days to come and pass.

Riku waiting patiently for the boy to see him, Roxas trying to get him to eat or drink, and Sora stubbornly refusing it all and growing weaker by the day.

Meanwhile on Mount Disney **(AN: yes I just went there), **home of the gods, King Mickey and Queen Minnie were faced with the dilemma of sudden droughts starving all the mortals down below, because Kairi refused to do her duty and tend to the mortals lands.

Finally after months of trying Namine, Kairi's sister, and goddess of memory, was able to successfully get her sister to come to the great halls and have a hearing with Mickey.

"Dear sister Kairi, what ails you? For so long you've avoided your duties as goddess of mortal's harvest. Why?" king Mickey asked.

"Because of Riku!" Kairi lashed out in anger.

"Riku? What has the lad done now –he cannot even leave the underworld?" queen Minnie asked concerned.

"Yes he can! He –He stole Sora from me and dragged him down to the underworld were none can go?" Kairi accused.

"Well, that is quiet a predicament you know. But I will see what I can do. But Kairi you do know the laws, right?" king Mickey said.

"Yes! I know them but don't worry Sora won't eat anything grown there. I've taught him not to eat something unless he knows it's safe. He's a good boy –he won't go against my word." Kairi said sternly with her stubbornness showing.

"Alright, then. In two weeks time it will be the day of the second Solace. Only then can a guest of Riku's along with himself meet with me. It is only on that day that Sora can return to us. If he has not eaten or drink by then."

Mickey promised Kairi who jumped with glee before running out of the main hall and tackling her second sister Xion, whose duty it to give names to children born of mortals, before dragging her away too.

Back in hell, King Riku was sitting at his dining hall all alone thinking of ways to break the stubbornness of Sora, passed down from his mother. "Roxas." Riku beckoned calling his servant.

"Yes your majesty." Roxas answered as he entered the room.

"Has Sora given in yet?" Riku asked picking up his bowl of blackened gold to drink the wine.

"No he has not." Roxas said tired.

"Well then, I'll have to speak to him myself then." Riku said rising up from his seat and walked towards the doorway. "Take the boy and have him bathed and clothes cleaned before bringing him to me." Roxas nodded his head and left along with his master, before heading towards the guest's room.

"Good afternoon," Roxas greeted as he walked into the room that is temporary Sora's. walking towards his corner Roxas grabbed Sora by his arm and dragged the weeping boy to the bathrooms. "What? What are you doing?!" Sora called out through his sobs hot having the strength to resists and fight back.

"You'll see." Roxas said simply as they enter the empty bath chambers. Unwrapping the silk sheet that Sora still had on Roxas quickly undressed the immortal god, then pushed him into the warm waters of the bath prepared.

"Hey!" Sora yelped rising from the water, "what's the meaning of this?"

"Simple," Roxas said grabbing several things of soup and oils. "You are going to see his highness later today, but before you can you must bathe."

"Why does he was to see me, anyways, I've been here for a while you know?" Sora asked innocently as he cleaned himself.

"Because you are too stubborn for your own good." Roxas commented before grabbing the clothes and sheet, "I'll have these cleaned while you bathe, don't bother trying to escape." And with that left Sora by himself.

Seemingly hours later Roxas had returned and helped Sora get ready before bringing him to an open patio that lead to a barren area that could have been a garden.

Black stone was soon replaced with black soil as rich as his mothers special garden, with every step he took his heritage shown with patches of plants in his trail. "What… is this place?" Sora questioned. After spend who knows how long in a lifeless room without a touch of green this was almost too good to be true.

"This is my garden. If it should even be could as such." A sly, powerful voice said answering the question. Turning Sora faced the king of the dead for the first time since his "kidnapping".

Silver hair framed paled tan skin, and aquamarine eyes that stare into one soul stood before him in the black. And yet the entire void of color only made his even more real. "Sora," he said while waving Roxas to leave, "will you join me for a walk." He stated rather than questioned.

All alone and slightly frightened Sora nodded his head and two began to walk.

After a strange silence Riku spoke up.

"Now I know things but have been hard for you since you arrived but I want to change that."

"By what, letting me go home?" Sora said thinking hopefully before it was shattered.

"No. But rather a deal. In a little over a week, about nine days, will be the second annual Solace of the Gods, by law that is the only time when you may leave my kingdom. So if you wish to leave then you must be my guest to it." Riku explained before he stopped walking and sat on a bench motioning for Sora to do the same.

"So that's when I can leave?" Sora said with an underline of cheer trying to be hidden.

"Yes." A pause, "if you earn it." He finished with shocking Sora to his roots. "Earn it..?" Sora whispered to himself.

"Correct, and it's quiet easy to. All you have to do is accompany my till then. This includes sitting with me while I eat, bathing with me, being beside me when I do my duties, and allowing me to escort you to bed." Riku said finishing the rules of his proposal. "But you will not be expected do anything you do not wish to. Including food, drink, and sleeping with me."

Thinking for a moment Sora answered, "Alright… I accept."

And so the next nine days where sealed by the promise of two gods.

**o.0/0.o "The Paopu Fruit" **

"Soon. Very soon you will be home, my dearest Sora." Kairi whispered quietly as she exited her garden after a hard day of work for the first time in months since Sora's kidnapping. But that would all be in the past for in two days time Sora will be home. And everything will be back to normal.

In the land of the dead…

Wiping the sweat from his brow Sora stood and took a look at the masterpiece he has made. Walking back to his table he picked up another paintbrush and some bright yellow dusted paint in a pail of black copper before going back over to his station.

But rather than a canvas Sora was working on a plant. To be more correct a Paopu tree. Dipping the tiny brush into the mere top of the paint a inch of it disappeared from the pail as it was absorbed into the bristles of the brush.

Bringing it up to the colorless bloom he painted it in layers and layers until all of the paint was gone and the flower glowed with color of the sun. And so Sora worked and did what he loved for so long that he didn't notice another person who began to walk around in the once empty garden that now prospered with life beyond belief.

Once Sora was finished he walked back and took in the final product. It was then that a foreign pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sora's shoulders. And whisper entered his ears saying, "It's perfect Sora."

"Really?" he asked still unsure if it was done.

"Yes," the voice sent shivers how Sora's spine and made him feel like he was flying –a repeating occurrence that has happened over the past few days.

"Thanks Riku." Sora said unwrapping himself so he could properly hug the king. It was surprising how quickly the past week or so had passed by without either noticing.

After the deal had been made the two really hit it off and soon became great friends and somehow even though he was still week, Sora planted and grew the garden in his spare time and was able to be his bubbly self.

And yet something in Sora's gut told him he didn't want to leave. Sure he missed his island home with his mother and his old life, garden, the sun, and mortal world. But something pulled him to stay.

Another thing he noticed was that whenever he had even the simplest touches with Riku it made him long for more. Without realizing it Sora was staring into Riku's eyes and he into his. They came closer and closer until their lips touched in the lightest of ways and warm met cold.

Resting his hands on top of Riku's, Sora didn't even notice when Riku's arms wrapped around his waist holding their bodies close. Again their lips met and their eyes closed in union. Slow, intense, but light kisses where exchanged.

Neither of them minded or noticed when the kisses became more fast, short, and lustful. Nor when the clothes where stripped. Not even when an animal instinct took over the both of them. It wasn't until Sora in all his beauty was pushed against the smooth bark of the Paopu tree's arm branch, his legs connected to Riku's waist, neck being bitten deeply by Riku's teeth, both crotches rubbing harshly against one another that reality came crashing down upon him.

A single flower bloomed and a Paopu fruit was made fresh, and ripe.

Pushing was Riku with all of his force he blushed furiously still trying to catch up with what was happening. "I –I… um… Wha–t?" but was unable to produce even simple words.

Losing all control Sora jumped off of the tree and ran. But didn't get more than a few steps before Riku grabbed his arm and held him close to his chest. "I love you." He said loud, clear, and completely utterly true in his voice with a simple three worded sentence.

But those words alone where enough to shatter Sora's heart. Tears streamed down his face and hit the soil causing seeds to form and plants to grow. "No." he said and pulled away. Riku didn't fight against him.

"I –I…" but he could still not find the words to express the war raging on within him. His heart screamed yes, yet in his mind he knows he had to go. In a silent moment he whispered, "Sorry" before running away as fast as he could.

Left alone the king called his servant once more to his side. "Yes your majesty." Roxas answered.

"Ready Sora's things he leaves on the day of the Solace." He whispered facing the tree and his eyes never leaving the Paopu fruit that was ripe. But before his servant could say anything he dismissed him an evil aura dancing around him. "Of course." Roxas said disappearing back into the house.

Raising his hand Riku reached for the fruit of the living said to intertwine two people's destinies forever more. Sinking his teeth into the forbidden fruit it was indescribable in every sense possible.

But rather than taking the second bite and finishing off the fruit he held it in his hands and walked back to his palace.

**o.0/0.o "Solace" **

The sun rise and its god wielded it to do so. And with it the festivities began, anything and everything magical gathered under King Mickey's palace for the day and night.

Kairi sat at her table with her sisters and close family of the gods growing more and more impatient with each fleeting hour of sunlight wishing night would come sooner. Only on the longest night of the year may immortals and magical creatures enter Riku's land of the dead till the sun rises.

And as such only when the moon shown may one he comes to the party. And by the end of the night Sora will finally be freed from the chains he has probably been shackle to all this time, fighting to come home.

Back in the underworld Sora sat his head between his knees sitting back in his corner where he has been ever since the incident. A light knock on the door was placed before Roxas enter the chambers.

In his hands he held two things the first was a clothe and the second was a silver platter covered with a top. At the base of the bed he set both things down. "Sora today's the Solace. Pick your path now. The clothe is the clothes you will need to wear to attend and go home." Roxas explained, "But underneath the top is a message from Riku. You don't have to look at his but, after all it's your choice but…" he trailed off before leaving.

Moments of silence except for the sound of breathing passed before Sora got up. Walking towards the end of the bed he opened the cloth and looked at it. The silkiness texture ran through his fingers like air and the shade of red truly complemented his blue eyes.

Sighing Sora sets the clothes down onto the bed and then directs himself to the silver platter. Gulping he curls his fingers around the top he takes all of his courage and reveals what's underneath, only to see–

The last hours of the Solace had started long ago and Kairi became angered with Riku who had yet to show up. "King Mickey, he's not here yet! I've waited patiently for so long. But if Sora does not show up then the human soil will become dust before I let it grow!"

And with that she stormed off onto the other end of the hall. "My, my her temper has not changed a bit. Has it King Mickey?" a voice appeared out of the shadows.

"No it hasn't king Riku, of course if you gave her back her son things would be better." Mickey said facing Riku with open arms.

"Do not fret, Sora's coming to leave with his mother. He made that very clear a few days ago." Riku said pain still showing on his face and strain in his voice to make it cheerful sounding.

"What ails you so?" Mickey asked trying not to pry. But Riku just shook his head to say as if it was nothing.

In the final streak of the night when all the guests had taken their leave and only Riku, king Mickey, and Kairi where left in front of the door way to the underground. "Where is he?!" Kairi snapped glaring accusingly at Riku.

"I do not know." He answered simply but truthfully. But before another moment could even pass a familiar voice rang within their ears.

"Right here."

Turning all of them faced a stunning beauty that could rival the goddess of it herself. Sora stood there clothed in the silk that he had received hours earlier. But something was different about him.

"You didn't," Kairi said what Riku and Mickey where thinking.

"I'm sorry mother." Was all that Sora said but it was enough. Opening his hands a Paopu fruit laid within them two large bites haven been taken out of it. Angered beyond belief yet saddened all the same Kairi stormed out of the area.

King Mickey soon followed after her hoping to stop any rash actions from occurring, but still gave Riku a pat on the shoulder and a knowing look in his eye.

It was then, when they were all alone that that they kissed once more before Riku carried Sora bridal style and carried him like that all the way to their bed where they held the first of many nights in passion.

**o.0/0.o "A Ending by a Muse" **

And ever since then the earth become closer to what we know it as today. Though I cannot say what happen to them all afterwards. Kairi eventually came to terms with her sons love and even created a island home where all three of them could meet once a year. But do to the seasons starting on our homelands the Paopu fruit soon disappear from everywhere but these islands and the garden in the underworld.

Sora and Riku on the other hand are still loving just as strong as they where centuries ago.

END

**AN: Done! :) finally! I hope you liked it cause I am exhausted with all of these gifts and winter break work. Review if you want!~**


End file.
